Games
Name - Saint Beast: Rasen No Shou Japanese name - セイント･ビースト～螺旋の章～（限定版） Platform - PS2 Produced by - Marvelous Entertainment Release Date - September 20, 2007 Genre - Action, BL Availability - currently out of stock Story Four Saint Beast descended to Earth to investigate the cause of the mysterious disappearance of Guardian Angels. At the behest of the Goddess of Heaven, the hero (the character you are playing) is the liaison between the Heaven and the four Saint Beast stationed in Earth. You have Guardian Angels also searching for clues and help the Saint Beast figure out the mystery... Highlights *Game characters were voiced by the same voice actors from the OAV *Player can customize the name and change your hero's gender: Female or Male *Leads to various multiple endings, depending on the choices made by the hero (the player of the game) *You can choose which characters you want to hang out with to deepen your intimacy level with them *There is also a Flow chart system where you can see the scenes you have encountered and other options where a different scenario will play. With the Flow chart, you can go back and view those scenes you have not seen. Source *http://ponytale.lalaparadise.com/blgame-ps2-saint-beast-rasen-no-shou/" *http://www.maql.co.jp/special/game/ps2/saintbeast/top.html *http://www.play-asia.com/paOS-13-71-r-49-en-15-saint+beast-70-23z4.html saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 1.jpg|The 4 Saint Beast... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 2.jpg|Maya in Earthling clothes... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 3.jpg|Byakko no Gai... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 4.jpg|Seiryuu no Goh and Genbu no Shin... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 5.jpg|one angry Goh, coming up! saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 6.jpg|Rey and Shin... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 7.jpg|Fuuga no Maya and Ryusei no Kira... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 8.jpg|be careful of what you choose! it literally changes everything, including the ending... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 9.jpg|Goh and Shin talking to you...yes, YOU. saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 10.jpg|choose which character you want to be "close"... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 11.jpg|a sample background picture from the game... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 12.jpg|Goh meditating... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 13.jpg|a certain character appears depending on the hero's gender... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 14.jpg|player is a heroine + you chose Shin = this... saint beast rasen no shou thumbnail 15.jpg|sample flow chart and shows your completion of the whole story in % saint beast rasen no shou cg 1-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 1-2.jpg|...Goh being warmed up by the sun! saint beast rasen no shou cg 2-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 2-2.jpg|...a smiling Shin by the window! saint beast rasen no shou cg 3-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 3-2.jpg|...a very beautiful Rey and his gorgeous angel wings! saint beast rasen no shou cg 4-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 4-2.jpg|...a guilty looking Gai eating fried chicken! saint beast rasen no shou cg 5-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 5-2.jpg|...Luca feeling the warm rays of the sun! saint beast rasen no shou cg 6-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 6-2.jpg|...a worried looking Shiva! saint beast rasen no shou cg 7-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 7-2.jpg|...Shin struggling to break free! saint beast rasen no shou cg 8-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 8-2.jpg|...the heroine player hugging Shin! saint beast rasen no shou cg 9-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 9-2.jpg|...Rey and his flaming angel power, Suzaku! saint beast rasen no shou cg 10-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 10-2.jpg|...one sexy Kira looking at the full moon! saint beast rasen no shou cg 11-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 11-2.jpg|...Goh meditating with fallen trees behind him! saint beast rasen no shou cg 12-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 12-2.jpg|...one cute Gai in the forest! saint beast rasen no shou cg 13-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 13-2.jpg|...Goh unleashing his angel powers, Seiryuu! saint beast rasen no shou cg 14-1.jpg|if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 14-2.jpg|...an absent minded looking Shiva eating a toast! saint beast rasen no shou cg 15-1.jpg|and finally, if you click this CG, you will see... saint beast rasen no shou cg 15-2.jpg|...a serene looking Shin playing with his harp! saint beast rasen no shou cover.jpg|Saint Beast: Rasen no Shou cover PS2 goh .jpg|Seiryuu no Goh - voice actor: Morikawa Toshiyuki PS2 shin.jpg|Genbu no Shin - voice actor: Sakurai Takahiro PS2 rey.jpg|Suzaku no Rey - voice actor: Miyata Kouki PS2 gai.jpg|Byakko no Gai - voice actor: Yoshino Hiroyuki PS2 kira n maya.jpg|Fuuga no Maya and Ryusei no Kira - voice actors: Suzumura Kenichi and Tomokazu Sugita PS2 pandora n shiva.jpg|Kagero no Shiva and High Priest Pandora - voice actors: Toriumi Kousuke and Fukuyama Jun PS2 Yuda.jpg|Kirin no Judas - voice actor: Ishida Akira